omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Dee Ryfles
|-|Elite Wizard= |-|Ruler of Fate= Character Synopsis Dee Ryfles 'is one of two demi-gods within The Void that watches over the natural flow of time and fate. Alongside her sister, Dum Ryfles, she was transported to The End of Time, where they would reside for eternity. In this lone world, the two hold hands together. Making sure not to lose each other in the darkness. Both sisters play a role in the Crystal Invocation event Character Statistics 'Tiering: Unknown ''' '''Verse: Quiz RPG Name: '''Dee Ryfles '''Gender: Female Age: Undefinable (Originated from a world without time, as she came from The End of Time. As such, her age is unable to be measured) Classification: 'Demi-God, Ruler of Fate, Elite Wizard '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fate Manipulation (Governs over the weaves of fate, being capable of deciding what outcome is fated to happen), Time Manipulation (Manipulates all of time, being capable of slowing it‘s flow or stopping it altogethe), Nonexistent Physiology (Resides within The End of Time, where her existence “was not certain“), Water Manipulation (Her elementa is Water, as such she can control everything that falls under it), Magic (Has the ability to generate and utilize magical energy), Acausality (Non-Linearity; Exists independent of all of Time and Causality. Exists within The End of Time, where its flow has ended), Attack Reflection (Can reflect attacks that have magical properties and completely redirect them), Healing (Regeneration grants her the power to heal herself), Void Manipulation (Capable of existing in places where time and existence are meaningless, dragging them to the end of time). Resistance to Existence Erasure & Time Manipulation 'Destructive Ability: Unknown ' (She decides and control the fates of all. It's stated that once one's fate is cut, it's the end from which is impossible to avoid or escape from. Her attacks mostly negate durability through Void Powers) 'Speed: Infinite '(Sits at The End of Time, where time and space are meaningless. Exists independently of the entire Space- Time Continuum) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Unknown '(Never showcases any physical showings, instead using fate control as a means of defense) 'Durability: Unknown '(Her nature as a nonexistent being, in addition to her ability to reflect special abilities makes her harder to kill) 'Stamina: Very High ' 'Range: Multiversal '(Her influence over fate and time extends over to countless parallel universes) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Time Goddesses have the ability to view all of time, across past, present and future) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Manipulation of Fate: Dee has the power to manipulate fate, weaving the threads of all mortals across the entirety of existence. It’s indicated she can cause any outcome, whether fortunate or tragic to those who are bound to both death and time. In addition, she’s severed completely of her own fate and causality * Mana Reflection: '''Reduce by 50% fire and water element damages. * '''Regeneration: '''Heal a large amount of HP to all fire and water element members. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Quiz RPG: The Mystic World of Wiz Category:Games Category:Female Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Demi-Gods Category:Wizards Category:Guardian Category:Fate Users Category:Time Benders Category:Acausal Beings Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Magic Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Void Users Category:Water Users Category:Hax Category:Healers Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Unknown Tier